Advertencia: Leer es un riesgo
by Nodel
Summary: Kai se deja llevar por su imaginación. [One Shot Yaoi[KaiTyson]


Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. También esta historia esta basada en "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe. Así que la trama les pertenece a ellos.

Resumen: Kai se deja llevar por su imaginación. One Shot Yaoi Kai/Tyson insinuados.

"…" _Conversación _

'…' _Pensamientos_

_Advertencia: Leer es un riesgo_

_En una taciturna media noche, mientras Kai meditaba débil y fatigado sobre un libro de beyblediana ciencia, mientras cabeceaba, soñoliento, de repente algo sonó, como el rumor de alguien llamando suavemente a la puerta de su habitación. Es alguien que viene a visitarme- murmuro- y llama a la puerta de mi habitación, solo eso y nada más. _

_Ah, recuerdo claramente que era en el negro diciembre, y que cada luz de trueno hacía danzar en el suelo su espectro. Vagamente buscaba en sus libros una distracción de su tristeza, para su tristeza por su Tyson perdido, el raro y radiante joven al que los ángeles llaman Tyson, para quien, ahí, nunca más habrá nombre. _

"¡Kai!" grito Tyson atrás de la puerta." ábreme ya. No estarás leyendo una de esas historias raras de nuevo ¿verdad?" y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

Kai rápidamente cambio las hojas de su revista de beyblade a un artículo sobre bestias bit, ocultando ágilmente la pequeña novela de Edgar Allan Poe.

"Solo revisaba este articulo." Dijo con un tono indiferente, mientras mostraba una foto en la página.

"Me alegro, recuerda que te metes mucho en las historias y comienzas a alucinar. No queremos que se repita lo del Conde Drácula, Kenny todavía se queja de la mordida que le diste." Dijo Tyson con una sonrisa en la cara

"Yo recuerdo que a ti te pareció sensual que te encerara en mi féretro conmigo todo el día." En el tono de Kai se notaba la sensualidad provocando a Tyson.

"En primera era una caja, no un féretro. Y lo que me pareció sensual fue lo que hicimos en ella." Tyson hablaba demasiado rápido por los nervios que le provocaba el tema de conversación "Mejor ven con nosotros estamos entrenando en el patio." Y salio de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Kai lo vio fijamente y en el instante en que Tyson desapareció de su vista pronuncio unas palabras con un susurro "Oscuridad y nada más". Luego se levantó y salio. "Me gustó mucho el Conde Drácula cuando termine de leer El Cuervo volveré a leer ese libro." Y salio con sus amigos a entrenar.

Después de un agotador día de entrenamiento Kai regreso a su cuarto y se tiro sobre su cama. Miraba el techo fijamente, comenzaba a llover, truenos se escuchaban a la lejanía. Miro hacia la mesa donde estaba colocada la revista, justamente en la página doce se encontraba una maravillosa novela, pero si Tyson entraba y lo descubría se arruinaría la fantasía. No es como si realmente le importara que se enojarán, solo no quería ser interrumpido al momento de leer.

Salio silenciosamente hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a los cuartos de sus compañeros. Kenny se ponía una crema en el cuello para quitar la marca de los dientes de Kai. Max seguía haciendo algunos lanzamientos, pero Tyson era realmente el peligro, acostumbraba aparecer en el peor momento y siempre actuaba como un exagerado. Metió lentamente la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de Tyson, estaba demasiado oscuro así que prendió una linterna y la cerró para que solo saliera un hilo de luz. 'Podría matarlo y esconder su cuerpo debajo de las tablas del piso en su mismo cuarto' pensaba medio perdido al tiempo en que alumbraba solo un ojo de Tyson quien yacía dormido en su cama. '¿En que estoy pensando? Eso lo leí en la historia de un Corazón Delator, también de Poe, Luego voy a pensar que palpita el piso y me creerán un loco. Mejor me voy a leer a mi cuarto.' Y salio sigilosamente hasta encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

_Y el incierto y triste crujir de la seda de cada cortinaje de púrpura lo estremecía, lo llenaba de fantásticos temores nunca antes sentidos, por lo que, a fin de calmar los latidos de su corazón, se embelesaba repitiendo: Será un visitante que quiere entrar y llama a la puerta de mi habitación. Eso debe ser, y nada más. _

_De repente, su alma se revistió de fuerza; y sin dudar más dijo: Señor, o señora, les pido en verdad perdón; pero lo cierto es que me adormecí y habéis llamado tan suavemente y tan, débilmente habéis llamado a la puerta de mi habitación que no estaba seguro de haberos oído . Abrió la puerta. Oscuridad y nada más._

_Mirando a través de la sombra, estuvo mucho rato maravillado, extrañado dudando, soñando más sueños que ningún mortal se habría atrevido a soñar, pero el silencio no se rompió y la quietud no hizo ninguna señal, _

Caminando por el pasillo estaba Kenny con su computadora, miró a Kai, tenía la misma mirada de cuando era un "vampiro" salio corriendo y se metió en el cuarto de Max. Salieron juntos a ver lo que ocurría solo para notar que Kai no se movía, solo observaba la oscuridad, ausente en sus pensamientos.

_Y la única palabra allí hablada fue la palabra dicha en un susurro: ¡Tyson! Eso dijo susurrando, y el eco respondió en un murmullo la palabra Tyson Simplemente eso y nada más. _

Kai regreso a su habitación sin percatarse de que el "eco" realmente había sido Max, hablando con Kenny. Ambos se preguntaban que se traía Kai con Tyson. Pero prefirieron no averiguarlo en ese momento, ya que no querían enfrentarse a la ira de su líder, que siempre se desataba cuando era interrumpido.

_Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación, toda su alma abrasándose, muy pronto, escuchó una llamada más fuerte que antes. Seguramente- dijo-, seguramente es alguien en la persiana de mi ventana. Déjame ver, entonces, lo que es, y resolver este misterio; que mi corazón se calme un momento y averigüe este misterio. ¡Es el viento y nada más! _

_Empujó la ventana hacia fuera, cuando, con gran agitación y movimientos de alas irrumpió un majestuoso cuervo de los santos días de antaño. No hizo ninguna reverencia; no se paró ni dudó un momento; pero, con una actitud de lord o de lady, trepó sobre la puerta de su habitación, encima de un busto de Palas, encima de la puerta de su habitación. Se posó y nada más. _

_Entonces aquel pájaro de ébano, induciendo a sonreír su triste ilusión a causa de la grave y severa solemnidad de su aspecto. Aunque tu cresta sea lis y rasa -dijo-, tú no eres un cobarde. Cuál es tu nombre señorial en las orillas plutonianas de las noches ? Y el cuervo dijo: Nunca más ._

_Se maravillo al escuchar aquel desgarbado volátil expresarse tan claramente, a pesar de que su respuesta tuviera tan poco sentido y poca oportunidad; por que hay que reconocer que ningún humano o viviente nunca se hubiera preciado de ver un pájaro encima de la puerta de su habitación. Un pájaro o bestia encima del busto esculpido encima de la puerta de la habitación. Que tuviera un nombre como Nunca más. _

_Pero el cuervo postrado placidamente en el busto, solo dijo aquellas palabras, como si con ellas desparramada su alma. No dijo entonces nada más, ni movió una pluma más. De pronto Kai murmuró: Otros amigos han volado ya antes . En la madrugada lo abandonará, como antes sus esperanzas habían volado. El pájaro repitió Nunca más . _

_Estremecido por la calma, rota por una réplica tan bien dada, Dijo: Sin duda esto ya dicho es todo su fondo y su bagaje, tomado de cualquier infeliz maestro al que acompaño el desastre. Hasta que los cánticos fúnebres de su Esperanza, llevaran la melancólica carga de Nunca – nunca más . _

_Pero el cuervo, induciéndolo a su ilusión a sonreír, lo impulso a empujar súbitamente una silla de cojines delante del pájaro, del busto y la puerta; sumergido en terciopelo, comenzó a encadenar ilusión, tras ilusión, pensando en lo que aquel pájaro de antaño, aquel desgarbado, espantoso, descarnado y siniestro pájaro quería decir al gemir Nunca más . Acomodado en aquellos cómodos cojines de terciopelo violeta Donde Tyson no se sentará nunca más . _

_Entonces sintió que el aire se tornaba más denso, perfumado por un invisible incienso que llegaba por serafines cuyas pisadas sonaban en el alfombrado. Miserable –grito repentinamente-. Tu Dios te a otorgado descanso por a través de estas ángeles. Descanso y olvido de las memorias de Tyson. Bebe y olvida a ese Tyson perdido . Y el cuervo dijo Nunca más ._

_Profeta –grito desesperado-, ser maligno, pájaro o demonio, siempre profeta, por el cielo que se cierne sobre nosotros, por ese dios que ambos adoramos, dile a esta pobre alma cargada con la angustia, si en el lejano Edén podrá abrazar al joven santificado a quien los ángeles llaman Tyson, abrazar a ese precioso y radiante de nombre Tyson . Y el cuervo respondió: Nunca más ._

_Que esa palabra sea la señal separación, pájaro o demonio – gritó incorporándose-. ¡Vuelve a la tempestad de la noche! No dejes ni una pluma negra como prenda de la mentira que ha dicho tu alma. ¡Deja intacta mi soledad!¡Apártate del busto de mi puerta! ¡Aparta tu pico de mi corazón, aleja tu forma de mi puerta! . Y el cuervo respondió Nunca más . _

_Y el cuervo, sin revolotear, todavía postrado en él pálido busto de Palas encima de la puerta de la habitación, sus ojos guardaban el parecido que se encuentra soñando, y la luz de la lámpara proyecta su sombra. Y su alma, de la sombra que yace flotando en el suelo no se levantará. ¡Nunca má…_

"Kai" interrumpió Tyson, "Has estado gritando la ultima media hora. ¿Has estado leyendo esas historias?" y se cayó súbitamente al ver la mirad ardiendo en llamas de Kai.

"Odio, que me interrumpan en él final" dijo Kai con un tono sombrío.

Y todos salieron corriendo justo para escuchar a Kai decir "Mañana habrá entrenamiento extra". Y regresó la mirada para ver al cuervo de su historia, que realmente era una foto de Tyson que normalmente tenía escondida en su cajón. Se recostó en el piso de madera y se percato de que no había un busto sobre la puerta. "OK. Tal vez si me meto mucho en las historias, pero … Ohh mira un libro bajo la mesa. (A sangre fría: historia del asesinato de una familia…)

A/N: Bueno espero que la historia les haya gustado y que me dejen un review. Por cierto si la historia les pareció conocida seguramente es porque la habían leído en la cuenta de mi hermana ya que ahí la había puesto originalmente.


End file.
